Bones: Death in the Saddle
"Death in the Saddle" is the third episode of season three of the American crime drama series Bones and the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Craig Ross, Jr. and written by Josh Berman. It first aired on the FOX Network on Tuesday, October 9th, 2007. In this episode, a young camper named Joey comes upon the decomposing remains of a man whose arms are tied behind his back and whose feet have been hacked away. Booth and Brennan conduct their investigation, which leads them to an S&M parlor. Meanwhile, Angela attempts hypnosis in order to remember the name of her one-time ex-husband. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Bones was created by Hart Hanson. It is a crime procedural/mystery series starring David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel. She is a forensics scientist and he is an F.B.I. agent. Together, they solve crimes. The series is inspired by real life forensic anthropologist Kathy Reichs. * * Production code number: 3AKY02. * This is the third episode of Bones directed by Craig Ross, Jr. He previously directed "The Bodies in the Book". His next episode is season four's "The He in the She". Craig has also directed episodes of The 4400, Crossing Jordan, Numb3rs and NCIS, among others. * This is the first episode of Bones written by Josh Berman. Previously, he served as a consulting producer on the series beginning with the season two episode, "The Killer in the Concrete". His next writing credit is season three's "The Wannabe in the Weeds". * Actor Michael Cudlitz is also known for playing Officer John Cooper on the TNT crime drama Southland. * Actor Miles Heizer, who plays Joey, the child who finds the body at the beginning of the episode, will go on to star in the drama series Parenthood as Drew Holt. * The name of Angela's husband is revealed to be Grayson Barasa. Allusions * Seeley Booth jokingly refers to Ed Milner by the name "Mister Ed". This is a reference to the titular equine featured in the 1961-1966 comedy series Mister Ed starring Alan Young and Connie Hines. Naturally, Brennan is oblivious to the reference and responds with her usual, "I don't know what that means". * Anne Marie Ostenbach is nicknamed "Annie Oakley" in this episode. Annie Oakley was an American sharpshooter and exhibition shooter. Oakley's amazing talent and timely rise to fame led to a starring role in Buffalo Bill's Wild West show, which propelled her to become the first American female superstar. Quotes * Seeley Booth: Eyes full of maggots and all you see is the boo-boo on the forehead. * Jack Hodgins: You know, this guy got his rocks off pretending to be a horse? * Zack Addy: Yes. * Jack Hodgins: I never tried that. * Zack Addy: I tried to be a horse a lot as a child, but there was no sexual component. What melon is in season? .... * Temperance Brennan: How do you release him from his pony persona? Is there a word, a motion? * Seeley Booth: Heh. Just tap him on the forehead. .... * Seeley Booth: Here we are. All of us, basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other. All searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some, they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking, "Oh, there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while, every once in a while two people meet and there's that spark. And yes Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love? Making love, that's when two people become one. * Temperance Brennan: It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space. See also External Links * * * * * "Death in the Saddle" at the Bones Wiki Category:Bones/Episodes Category:Bones/Season 3 episodes Category:2007/Episodes